The assignment
by Mello's one and only Matt
Summary: Matt and Mello’s teacher give them an assignment what happens when they find something new about their subject, and how will it affect them. Find out more here. MxM


The assignment

Disclaimer: Don't own DN. Dude I think I only own the teacher, Mrs. Apple.

Summery: Matt and Mello's teacher give them an assignment what happens when they find something new about their subject, and how will it affect them. Find out more here. MxM

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was another boring day of class Mello rested his chin on the tops of his hands lightly nodding off as Matt sat in the desk next to him fiddling around with his GBA. Before the teacher snapped at him about it. She couldn't really do anything about it since it was the last class of the day and if you brought something in the class that you weren't supposed to you'd just get it back at the end of the day.

The bell had rang signaling the end of class which meant the end of the day. All the students tried to rush out the door till Mrs. Apple spoke up.

"Class I'd like to give you an assignment, before you leave it's a group project only two to a group though."

Matt had nudged Mello he only looked up at him and smiled. The twelve year old didn't get much sleep since him and Matt felt like taking a walk around the complex sure you weren't aloud to, but it helped him sleep.

"Students you'll be doing a report on animals. Matt, Mello I suspect you'll be working together so your assignment is on wolves. Near, Linda yours shall be on elk." Mrs. Apple said, as Matt and Mello walked out of the classroom since they already had been told what to work on.

"Hey Mello, why does she always suspect that we'll be working together when ever there's a group assignment?"Matt asked, putting his arms behind his head as he walked next to the tried blond.

"Maybe it's because every time there is one and even if it's single person assignment you and me always end up working together." Mello said, looking at Matt out of the corner of his eyes as he fell behind a little.

"So, I like working with a cute blond…uh."

"What was that? You honestly think I'm cute?"

Matt could only nod his head. He was emberassed that he blurted it out that he liked Mello especially in front of the guy. Matt had a blush appear on his face as Mello stopped and looked at him. He tried to walk away back to their room, but Mello stopped him and looked him in the face and smiled giving him a light little peck on the cheek.

"Matt, the only reason why I like to work with you all the time is cause I think your…very sexy." Mello said, as a blush formed across his face as well.

Matt grabbed Mello's hand and lead the way to their room to begin the report. As they entered the room Mello immediately sat on his bed and Matt started up the computer to look for things on the subject. After an hour into the research Matt hoped on Mello's bed to wake the sleeping beauty from his little nap.

"Mh, Matt what are you doing? You know I don't like to be woken up."

"Well I figured you'd find this to be…what's the word I'ma looking for...cute." Matt said, as he flipped Mello over on his back and held his wrist down above his head.

"Matt what are you doing?" Mello asked, blinking a couple of times as a blush came up on his face.

"Something that wolves do to prove that it's their mate." Matt said, moving Mello's hair away from his forehead with his nose before he licked his forehead.

"M-matt…wolves do that in front of the pack. So, the others know to keep their paws off of their mate."

"Need I do that?"

Mello thought for a moment and smiled happily while slightly nodding his head.

"Your giving me permission I suppose?" Mat asked, as his eyebrow rose up at the cute blond underneath him.

"Yes I am."

Matt let go of and crawled off the bed and walked over to the door holding it open for Mello as he walked out of the once occupied bedroom. They walked out to the main hallway where all of the biggest gossipers, gawkers, and obedient people were plus Mr. Whammy was there in the hall speaking with one of the gawkers. It didn't matter to Mello he wanted attention and didn't care if it was negative or positive, but Matt on the other hand wanted to remain carefree and not receive any negativity, but as long as he was with Mello he didn't care how many people gave dirty looks or whispered about them.

"Ahem I think Matt has something to share." Mello announced, looking around at the unsuspecting children.

"Yes I do, Mello. As you all know me and Mello are the best of friends. Well, we found out that we have something more for each other. Everyone Mello is my mate." Matt announced, pulling Mello closer while brushing his hair away from his forehead as he licked Mello's forehead. Mello then moved some hair away from Matt's forehead as he removed his goggles and licked his forehead also.

"Matt is also my mate as well." Mello said finally looking at all the kids who were in shock and or awe. Even Mr. Whammy was in a bit of shock, but he just shook it off and readjusted his glasses and smiled at the two. He figured that they were old enough to make their own disisons.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The end.

Matt: hope you like it and that thing on my page is real I'm only putting this and another thing up then I'm gone till I can sort things out with Mells…sorry everyone.


End file.
